Watcher
by dragons an' fire
Summary: Voldemort was smarter than AD gave him credit for. His bits of soul were hidden better. The war continued for 4 years. When V finally pushed too far and irked the gods Harry is given the chance to go back and change it all. How will he handle the past?
1. Intro

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter in any way shape or form. Nor do I own anything else recognizable. **

**Warnings:** this story contains adult themes (war, and its effects on people), will also have violence, language, reference to suicide and drug use…

Summery: Voldy dearest was a bit more intelligent and thought to hide his bits of soul in harder to reach places than a 16/17 year old would think to look. So the war dragged on for another 4 years. Lots of people died, both muggle and magical. When Voldemort ticks off the gods, Harry is given an opportunity to go back in time and fix things. How much will things change? Will anyone listen before history begins to repeat?

Watcher

Prologue

_Entry from the Diary of Harry Potter, July 31, 2010_

**_It has been 4 years since I left Hogwarts to fight Voldemort. Four bloody and horrible years. I turn 20 today. It's ironic almost, that here in America I am old even old enough to drink (or wouldn't be if there were people enforcing the law) and yet I am already a seasoned soldier, a killer, a general even, in this kill or be killed world we have created._**

**_Everyone is dead. Everyone foolish enough to get close to me. Ginny, Ron, Hermione…everyone._**

**_The fighting gets worse everyday. Muggle and magical explosions daily, hourly on a bad day. I can't sleep anymore. Not for longer than an hour. I train, sleep, then train some more. There are always refugees or new recruits willing to help or teach a new trick. It is how we survive. The muggles know what we are; how could they not with how they've been targeted? They're rioting everywhere. This is a guerilla war, and I have thousands of fighters from all over the world, but it's never enough. Tom has just as many death eaters, and between him and the muggles who don't care who they kill…That's not fair I know. Half my people are muggles willing to fight along side us._**

**_I've written this all before, I know. Today I got some bad news. Really bad. I've been getting reports for weeks that V. has been working on some big project. Now we know what it is. He is planning to use some dark magic ritual to tap into the power of the earth itself. It is unfathomable. Should he succeed he will have the power to control the sea, create and destroy mountains on a whim, cause hurricanes, volcanoes, earthquakes…His powers would be limitless, and he would be unstoppable._**

**_Naturally, he is doing the ritual on the full moon. I will be stuck as the wolf, but I must find a way to stop him. I need to return to England._**

**_Happy Fucking Birthday to me._**

A/N: Hopefully this will help fill in some of my AU changes. Yes, Harry is a werewolf. England was abandoned, and is now Voldemort's hub, that's why he's in America. I will try to answer some of your questions, but a lot of Harry's past will come up in dreams and flashbacks.

A/N 2: You will find out how far back Harry goes in the next chapter. (OOOh Look! It's right there!)


	2. In which things happen

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

**Chapter 1 in which things go awry**

The black wolf skirted the edge of the clearing, trying to ignore the stench of blood and smoke and the fierce tingling from his left shoulder. Green eyes scanned the aria, bright and alert despite never drinking the wolfsbane potion.

_Flashback…_

_The eighteen year old sat cross-legged in a forest meditating and reinforcing his occlmency barriers. An old man sat across from him speaking softly._

"_Focus, you must become one with the wolf. One mind, one body, one soul."_

"_This is stupid I can't! If it were that easy people would have been doing this for centuries. Do you know how many werewolves there are? The wolf is too hard to control!"_

"_No, no! It is not control. You must not try and control the wolf. It is you, you are it. Do not fight yourself! Breathe. The wolf is strong, a hunter, trust its instincts, share your knowledge. Embrace your inner wolf and be one. Focus."_

_End Flashback_

Harry pushed the memory away and focused on the scene before him. Voldemort had only brought three guards, obviously paranoid one of his death eaters might mutiny and try the ritual themselves.

There was an intricate design painted on the ground in loops and stars. The wolf could smell the blood disturbingly fresh. Voldemort was placing smooth pebbles etched with ruins in a perfect circle around the design, chanting in a language Harry didn't recognize. No attention was paid to the death eaters standing guard. _Good._

As the third cloaked figure went down with a gurgle and a snap of teeth, the wolf returned his attention to his enemy. Tuning out the throbbing of his forehead, and the tingling in his shoulder, he braced himself. The dark wizard now had his arms raised as lightning jerked across a cloudless sky. Moving quickly the wolf ran into the clearing and lunged – straight into a barrier.

Harry fought to catch his breath, shakily noticing how far he had been flung. The wind picked up, and his fur stood on end from the sheer power within it. The wolf stood and prowled forward, intent, forcing his mind to calm and seek out his prey's week point. Using a trick from the Australian Aurors, he altered his vision to view the latticework of spells and wards. He watched for a moment as the magic flowed and rippled along the design like water.

Growling in frustration, he lunged at a weaker point, just as Voldemort seemed to finish his incantation. For a moment his heart skipped a beat as the Dark Lord was flooded with power, then he was flung from the circle.

"Ahhhh… a little Potter puppy. Back in England? You should have called, we could have done lunch." He gave a chilling laugh and raised his arms – then the world exploded.

XXXXXXX

Harry sat up in a grey room, noting absently that he was in human form as he surveyed his surroundings and searched for escape routs.

"Welcome human child." A raspy voice greeted, and Harry spun as a woman with green skin and golden wings appeared from nowhere (literally).

"Who and what are you?" he demanded, searching for his wand.

"It is not for you to question me mortal, but I will answer. I am many things: an Ancient, a sister of the Fates, a Guardian of the mortal plane, you would recognize me as Mother Earth."

"Really? Impressive if that's true." He answered skeptically. "Is this a hell/heaven thing? I didn't understand half your titles anyhow. Get to the point please…I was in the middle of something. Unless I'm dead?"

"You were caught between my sisters, me, and the one I seek to destroy." She narrowed her eyes at him.

"Okay…um, sorry about that?"

"You must forgive my sister, Chosen. She rarely deals with humans." A small girl with black hair appeared next to him. "I am Destiny; a mouthpiece of the Fates, or at least one of the mouthpieces for the One called the Mother, or the Weaver. The hierarchy of the gods and immortals is a bit beyond your comprehension, mortal; suffice to say I am a voice of the Gods.

"If you listen closely, all will be explained. Long ago there were rules set out to control how the lower gods interacted and meddled in the realms of mortals. It was and is the will of the higher gods that the mortals of your realm have free will. The details are unimportant to your case except that there are cases where the rules are less clear, and both you and the one called Tom Riddle fall into this gray aria.

"It was foreseen by the Fates, that you and Riddle would one day be drawn into battle, and a shift in the Balance would occur. These things happen every century or so as free will allows mortals to meddle in forces both Light and Dark. When such a prophesy is made, the mortals involved are called the Chosen. The Chosen, because they have been marked by the gods in such a way are traditionally left to their own devices until the time of the destined battle. You see many gods both high and low take interest in how the Balance will be influenced, and so will influence the Chosen. By allowing the Chosen a period of safety, they can build their own will and impressions of the world. Do you understand? No god will go against the Rules and take a mortal's free will from them, and by giving any Chosen a safety period, they can grow without the subtler influences at the gods' disposal. No god would have influence on their upbringing.

"The problem is that the gods were **too** uninvolved this time. They were dealing with issues in other realms, and the workings of Riddle slipped their notice, until it was out of our hands to do any thing. The splitting of the Chosen's soul should not have been allowed to occur, and by the time it was noted, the track of your battle had begun. Only by a Chosen interfering in the realm of gods again could the gods interfere with the Chosen.

"Young Riddle has meddled in the realm of my sister Nature, and by doing so opened way to the Divine. Under normal circumstances, she would be well within her rights to destroy him; however, such a combination of Chosen and Prophesy has never been tampered in and the consequences of such an action cannot be predicted by even the Divine, with the battle at hand.

"So Chosen, the choice goes to you. We can alter certain things in your favor, and in return you would help us undo the mess Riddle made. Or we could destroy you both and hopefully eliminate loose ends."

"Umm…" Harry fought to process all this unexpected information. "So you're like gods – goddesses I suppose – and you made a mistake you can't fix on your own, so either I agree to help you fix it or I die?"

"It must be your choice. That is one of the rules. I am glad you understand so well."

"I think 'understand' might be a bit of an exaggeration. You threw quite a bit at me I don't understand. What is it you want in return?"

"Your loyalty." Destiny replied quickly. "You would become a Watcher, a mortal counterpart to the Guardians who protect your plane of existence. I believe the last human Watcher was the one called Merlin."

"You'll forgive me for not being thrilled at the prospect." Harry muttered.

"You would have free will, and you would be alive. Is that not what all mortals wish?" the girl asked tipping her head in puzzlement. "Is this about money?"

"I've seen enough to doubt you have the best intentions. What's the catch? I refuse to be a pawn again. How do I know you aren't toying with me? How can you ask for loyalty and still claim I have free will. _What is the catch? _You talk in circles and reveal nothing!"

"We would be altering time itself. Unraveling the pattern. We need a mortal for that, and you are the best choice. It's in the Rules."

"…Oh. Time. When in time is this supposed to occur?" he asked faintly.

"Approximately 19 years in your past there was a night of great magic that set your path in motion…"

"You - nine…years. – oh." Harry swallowed. "I can alter things from Halloween night. How much?"

"We wish you to destroy Riddle before he destroys the world. This will greatly alter the pattern; anything else you change would be nothing. Do as you wish. Although you should be warned: it is unlikely you will defeat the Riddle from your time before your past self banishes the Riddle from the current timeline. And one of our conditions would include not telling your past self about your identity."

"And your other conditions?" Harry asked sharply. "I'm not agreeing to anything if all you're going to give me is half truths and misleading bargains."

"You agree to three things: you destroy Riddle before he reforms his army; you keep certain secrets; and you become a Watcher."

"What secrets, and what is a Watcher?"

"You question every thing human?" Destiny asked miffed. "You keep your identity and ours secret from those you do not trust completely. We will give you some leeway there." Destiny smiled benevolently. "Any spells and/or rituals we decide to teach you in the future you keep secret. Your missions, should you choose to accept them" she raised an eyebrow at Harry's sudden burst of laughter and carried on ignoring him "you also keep secret.

"A Watcher is a mortal counterpart to the Guardians. They serve to protect the general wellbeing of their own plane of existence. I do not believe there has been a human Watcher since young Merlin gave up his title. Watchers are aids and advisors to the Gods. They provide perspective and provide safety for their own peoples in requesting aid of the gods. Watchers also provide a direct link between the gods and the mortal planes. Any god or goddess can request a conference with a Watcher to discuss a mission. It is all in the handbook."

"You have a handbook?" he interrupted incredulously

"Naturally. You can only stay here for so long, Chosen. You must decide."

"I agree to travel in time, I agree to vanquish Voldemort as quickly and efficiently as possible, I agree to _**read **_your manual and I agree not to tell the papers I've been talking to gods. Is that good enough?" Harry spoke carefully trying to eliminate loop holes.

"You are an odd mortal, human." Mother Nature grumbled.

"Thank you. Well?"

"I suppose -" Destiny clapped her hands and the grey room abruptly faded away.

Harry stood in the forest once again, back in wolf form he found himself facing the Dark Lord.

**A/N: sorry about the cliffy. I hope that wasn't too confusing. Tell me what you think! Upcoming: battle between Harry and the Dark Lord and the horcrux demolitions. **

**Review!! Please? Maybe? Even just a 'hi' would be nice… **


	3. Battles birds and books

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

Previously: Harry returned to England to prevent a ritual that would allow Voldemort to tap into the powers of the Earth. He couldn't break the barrier and Voldie completed the ritual. Before they could begin fighting, Harry found himself in a strange place with Destiny and Mother Nature. He agreed to help the goddesses clean up an accident (allowing Riddle to split his soul) and to become a Watcher, in return, he gets to go back to Halloween 1981 and alter time.

**Chapter 2: Battles, birds and books.**

Harry stood in the forest once again, back in wolf form he found himself facing the Dark Lord.

Harry was at a mild disadvantage in wolf form. He was limited to wandless and wordless magic, but he had trained extensively for just this kind of situation. The wolf was faster and more maneuverable, but Voldemort was more powerful.

The dark lord did not seem to notice anything different in their surroundings, but the wolf instantly noticed the change in smell. The forest smelled of, well, forest, the smoke and blood and death that had hung over the place before were gone.

"So puppy, did you miss me?" Voldemort cackled, leering. "Crucio! Crucio!"

Harry dodged the Unforgivables, and sent back a blasting curse of his own. He tried to dart forward, only to retreat with a cry as the dark lord sent up a wall of black fire. The wolf howled the equivalent of a counter curse, and the flames were doused.

"I love to hear you scream puppy. Crucio! I see you picked up a few new tricks. Imperio!" Voldemort released a volley of dark spells and Harry dodged nimbly.

The wolf growled and lurched forward with a cutting charm that hit. He dodged another nasty hex as the dark lord pressed a hand to his bleeding leg. The two faced each other, power visibly crackling between man and wolf. Harry loosed a round of barely legal hexes just as Voldemort sent a volley of Unforgivables and black magic.

Harry fought through the pain of a Cruciatus to lunge at the dark lord. Voldemort recovered from a burning curse to avoid a fatal swipe by centimeters. The two faced off, sweating and panting. Blood spattered the ground.

In one fluid motion they both began again, tossing back and forth hexes, curses, and rounds of pure magic.

Harry poured himself into the battle, losing himself in the patterns of the fight. Every part of his being was aware of the magic being tossed around and time seemed to slow as the two strongest wizards in centuries faced off.

Waves of raw power were pushed forward and flung back. Trees groaned, split, exploded, and caught fire around them but neither man blinked. Wind howled and lightning danced sideways around them. Wolf and dark lord stood silhouetted against the debris.

The wolf could smell blood but did not take the time to find out whose. Both fighters had taken hits. He barked out an ice spell at the flames being directed his way and followed it closely with a volley of paralyzing spells as he ducked a violet colored hex.

His muscles screamed in protest but he threw himself forward as Voldemort stumbled. He managed a solid leap and realized in an instant he had won. His jaws clamped shut on the dark lord's throat and he fell with the body as blood spurted everywhere.

Appalled he backed away. His fur stood on end as he felt the burst of magic and his foe died. Gagging the wolf spit up blood and wiped his mouth with a paw. He shuddered once and swayed. The young werewolf stumbled back once again and his world faded into black.

XXXxxx

Harry was fuzzy headed and aching. As soon as he registered this he was instantly alert, wand in hand, and scanning the area. He recognized the forest, the circle, and as his eyes dropped to the corpse of the man who had made him miserable for most of his life, he collapsed throwing up.

"Well this is not how I imagined you would handle it." A voice drifted from the shadows. Destiny giggled as he turned his wand on her. "Shouldn't you be celebrating or something? You've been so eager to kill him for years. And this is hardly your first kill. You are a curious one Chosen."

"No murder is pleasant. No matter what he did, I feel no joy in killing." The young adult wiped his mouth on his sleeve, ignoring the question of his over-reaction. "How long was I out? It's already daylight and this blood is old."

"Thirteen hours, seven minutes, and eight seconds…now. You recovered fairly quickly. Are you aware that most mortals would likely be in a coma from either the amount of energy expended or the number of injuries you have sustained?"

"I'm not most people. Are you here for a reason or are you just trying to see if I'd hex a goddess?"

"I came to give you a few things. Here's your pack, we thought you'd like to have it, and your handbook."

Harry snatched the old worn backpack from her. He nearly cried. It literally held everything he owned. In the past three years, the only time it left his side was when he transformed into a werewolf, and during the brief time he'd spent captured by Death Eaters. He slipped it on and reluctantly reached for the blue and silver volume.

"My sister wishes you to have this." Destiny plucked a blood soaked charm from the mess of the battle zone. "The Chosen, Riddle, used it in channeling her powers. Unfortunately once created it cannot be destroyed without creating a rift or imbalance in forces. She wishes for you to keep it. You can be taught to handle its powers."

"What the hell! I don't want that! No. I've got plenty of my own power, thank you. I don't need to be responsible for playing god. Why doesn't she keep it?"

"I know it is a lot to ask, young Chosen. I petition it on her behalf. Such an item would only cause her trouble and inhibit her powers. The best chance to prevent it falling into the wrong hands is to give it into the right hands."

"Manipulative women! Damn it." He sighed "I don't suppose it's anything as easy as leaving it in my pack and not touching it?"

Destiny smiled. "Sorry Chosen, the amulet cannot contain the powers if not used. If it is not used it will leak, then chaos, disorder, unbalance etc. you know what I mean."

"I hate you." He moved his arms languidly. "Give it here." He pulled the charm off its chain and added it on a thin strip of cloth he pulled from his pack. He looped the cloth around his long hair and tied it back.

"Ooh! The silver looks pretty in your black hair." She laughed as Harry sputtered. "You are so easy to wind up Chosen."

"Are we done?"

"Oh don't go all broody again. Oh well, one last gift. This is Blazes. He is of this time and needs a good mate to ease his sorrow. You will be good for each other."

Harry blinked, and then stared in awe at the black and grey phoenix. The bird ruffled its feathers and swooped down from the tree. Harry put his arm up automatically to offer a perch. Blazes was surprisingly light as he settled on his arm.

_**You think you can handle me?**_ The bird projected into his mind. _**I do not need anyone for anything, but I will humor those deities for a little while.**_

"You talk?" he asked blankly. "Stay out of my head."

"Ooh you will get along wonderfully! Now, I must be going. Call if you need me!" she vanished as abruptly as she came and Harry cursed.

_**Fledglings these days have no respect.**_

"Back off I haven't been a 'fledgling' in a long time and you can keep your opinions to yourself, thank you."

_**I suppose you think you're something special then?**_

"They didn't tell you much did they?"

_**Oh they told me plenty. So you're a Chosen and you're from the future. Big deal throw you a pity party. You've seen horrors and nastiness enough to upset the gods.**_

_**Well I don't care. Cry me a river. What do you want from me a medal?**_

"Aren't phoenixes supposed to be lovie and chipper? Fuck you. I don't know what your problem is but nothing gives you the right to make light of the shit I've seen. I don't need your damn pity but you can leave right now if you're gonna mock what I've been through." Harry jerked his arm back dislodging the bird and began casting spells to destroy all evidence of the fight and death.

When the clearing was bloodless, the circle broken and cleared, and the body transfigured into a log, Harry turned and marched out of the clearing. He hoped the burned out village he remembered was still there.

_**What are you doing now?**_

"I told you to get lost." He kept his voice neutral and his posture stiff.

_**No you didn't. What are you going to do now? **_

"Leave me alone. I don't need you. What I do is none of your business."

_**You are my fledgling mate. You can't get rid of me that easily. Now, where are we going if you won't tell me what you are doing?**_

Harry remained silent. He was tense and uneasy. England had been enemy territory for so long…Would things really be different? Would everything be _not dead?_ He shrugged his shoulders and put on his soldier face, letting his body fall into its automatic defenses.

_**That's creepy. Did you know? It's like you changed people there. You don't have MPD do you?... Figures you'd be emotionally unstable.**_

Harry remained unresponsive. The two continued silently until they reached a pathway. Harry closed his eyes and took a shaky breath. Last night the trail had been overgrown, the air no longer reeked of blood, smoke and death. _Please._

_**How'd you know this was here?... You're not the talkative type are you? … Good. I hate talkers… Are you going to stand there all day Fledgling?**_

Harry grit his teeth and shivered. Suddenly it was all too much. He collapsed in a heap and lost what little he had left in his stomach. His injuries took that moment to remind him that he'd just been in battle. He was injured, sick, and very, very tired.

…_**My apologies little one. I did not realize your distress. **_The phoenix began to sing.

Harry looked up as the song began. It was a wordless song of sorrow and longing. Fawkes had always sung of comfort, warmth and peace. The difference was startling. As the black fire bird sang its sad lullaby, Harry wondered if he had misjudged his new familiar.

Blazes looked down at the young human now sleeping soundly beside the trail. He swooped down to Harry's side gently nudging him into a more comfortable position. Mentally sighing, he leaned over the fledgling and allowed several tears to flow into the boy's mouth. The phoenix blinked rapidly as a glamour broke and the full extent of the injuries presented itself. No glamour should have fooled a phoenix, not to mention the fact that his fledgling's emotional state should've been apparent from the start…

Harry groaned in his sleep and curled into a ball. The phoenix settled against his back trilling softly and allowing tears to flow freely over his unconscious form.

XXXxxx

Harry blinked away sleep then jerked up wand in hand, scanning the area with all his senses. For a full three seconds he was disoriented before everything came rushing back.

"Shit Blazes! You idiot ball of feathers! Never put me to sleep. What did you do that for? Don't ever put me to sleep, it's dangerous.

_**Calm Fledgling. What are you fussing about? I healed you is all.**_

"I didn't ask to be healed, and I certainly didn't ask to be put to sleep. I dulls my reflexes, and reminds me-" Harry cut himself off.

_**My apologies little one. If I knew it would distress you so I would have asked. I did not mean any harm.**_

"Don't do it again. How long was I out?" he asked standing and grabbing his bag.

_**Four hours. It is evening, still the first day of November.**_

"Good, good."

_**Where are we going Fledgling?**_

"We are going to this town and hoping it's a wizarding village. I need food, sleep, a shower, and I really need to send some letters."

…_**Fledgling…You **__**do**__** realize I am a phoenix? **_

"So?"

_**Bird capable of instant, undetectable transportation? Flashy letter carrier? We could have gotten you to your village **__**ages**__** ago.**_

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

A/N So that's it. This chapter was really hard to write. I should hopefully update much more frequently. I have a clear picture now ; )

Review Plz. They help me keep writing.


	4. Looks, Letters and Plans

**Disclaimer: I don't own this.**

**Chapter 4. Letters, Looks, and Plans**

Harry allowed Blazes to teleport him to the fringes of the village only after the fire bird made the trip solo to insure they wouldn't be seen. The sensation of disappearing and reappearing in a flash of flame was oddly comfortable. He strengthened his glamours before dismissing his bond-mate to deliver his letters.

"Remember: DO. NOT. BE. SEEN. The last thing we need right now is a bunch of noisy old wizards searching for a seer with a phoenix familiar."

_**I am not an idiot, Fledgling. Try not to get yourself killed while I'm gone. **_He flashed away before Harry had a chance at a comeback.

The young man shook his head and followed the path the short distance to the village. He emerged in a park and looked around. At this late hour there was no one around.

He could see a cluster of buildings not far off and decided to find food to go so he could get a motel. He was never so thankful for his over-preparedness until that moment. He still had useable money! He carried money from 35 different countries, including three lost to Voldemort. He jogged quietly down a sidewalk thrilled at the idea of people. _Innocents. I haven't seen an innocent in years._

The first few streets he passed seemed to be housing, so he stayed on the sidewalk and headed towards the center of the town. It took nearly an hour to find a corner store that looked open. He walked in, surprised to see nobody at the counter. He quickly found several bags of trail mix and jerky, and then raided a fridge for three bottles of water and lemonade. He piled his purchases on the counter and looked around for a worker.

"Hello? ...You guys are open right?" for a brief moment he panicked, sure this was a hallucination, and there were no people.

"Oh! Sorry dearie! I didn't hear you pull up." A plump elderly lady bustled in from the back and slipped around the counter.

"I walked. It's ok." He forced himself to calm.

"Walked! I've never seen you around here. Are you new in town? I'm Wilma Thatcher, my husband and I own this little stop. What's your name." she eyed his threadbare clothes and scruffy appearance.

"I'm – lost. I'm not really from around here. I was hiking and got turned around badly." He shivered not knowing whether to give a name. "I've been out for weeks."

"Oh you poor thing! Honestly? God bless you child. No, no don't worry about the cost. This one's on me. Do you need to use the phone?"

"Actually, I was looking for a motel. I wanted a good night sleep. I don't think I could handle a call; my friends probably think I'm dead." He ran a hand through his hair and put on an exhausted expression.

"But surly your family must be worried."

"It's ok, m'am, my family is all gone. My friends can wait a few more hours. I don't think I can stay awake much longer." He gave a pathetic smile and a half shrug.

"Oh! Oh! Well if you're sure. There's a little motel just three blocks down on Red Street. You can't miss it. They are open 24 hours." The anxious old woman fussed leading him to the door and pointing.

"Thank you m'am. I appreciate it."

XXXxxx

The Motel room was like heaven. It was filthy and smelled like sex and sweat, but it was smoke free, it lacked the smell of fear and death that he had grown accustomed to, and best of all it wasn't equipped with steal shutters or a bomb alarm bell. _For someone who talks to gods, my idea of heaven is so warped. _He chuckled to himself as he collapsed on the bed. He kicked off his shoes and then sighed pulled them close and tied the shoelaces to his pack strap.

The one bag of trail mix and bottle of water were enough to tide him over he decided as he let himself drift to sleep. Wards flared to life around the sleeping wizard, guarding his rest. Harry was far to accustomed to these protections to sleep without them.

Four hours later he returned to his constant alert state. He grinned as the smells and sights remained unchanged. He grabbed his bag and headed to the bathroom. _Shower! Oh yes._ It must have been ages since he last had time for a real shower.

He groaned out loud as he stepped into the hot water. He scrubbed every inch of his skin until it was pink and rubbed the shampoo vigorously into his hair. He stayed under the warm water until it went cold before he got out. Harry ran a hand towel over his body trying to dry himself, and then he stood in front of the mirror.

Harry had long since released his glamours, and he stared. It had literally been months since he looked at a mirror, if not longer, without glamours. He was short as ever, he knew, standing at 5foot 5. His hair had changed drastically. Worn at a shaggy length, it didn't stick up like it once did; the raven locks were now sprinkled with grey and the bangs on his left side were completely white. It was a combination of stress and raw magic use he knew, but it made him feel old. _I have seen far too much, and it left a mark. _Harry forced himself to move on. His face was unrecognizable. The entire left side of his face was a criss-cross of scar tissue. _**The silver net falling, flesh burning… **_He shook himself out of the memory, pushing his bangs up. Unless you looked for it, you would never see the lightning bolt. It was covered at the cross of two other scars. The twenty year old let his bangs drop. His green eyes no longer hid behind glasses. He had Lasik surgery when he was 18 to eliminate that particular liability. The right side of his face was not completely unscathed; one long scar cut from his eyebrow to his cheek bone. _I still can't believe the eye survived that one. _

His throat was relatively normal with only a single thin scar across the jugular. He was broad-shouldered with definite muscle tone. His body was covered in burns and scars. Most were from his torture; _don't go there, _but others he could pick out from different battles. There was a large silvery scar over his right shoulder that marked his wolf-bite, a nasty burn along his hip from a dragon, a thick mark over the opposite thigh from a sword fight in the Alps…

The young man shook his head and pulled out a change of clothes. He pulled on American army pants (long ago dyed a grey color), a black long sleeved shirt, and a fishing vest. _Pockets are amazing. _Next he pulled out weapons. He strapped a small hand gun to his shin, slipped a pocket knife into his pants pocket, and finally strapped his wand to his forearm.

Feeling much better, he padded barefoot back to the bedroom. He sat at the cheap desk and pulled out his journal to plan.

_Nov 2 1981, _

_So I am a Watcher now. I will have to find out what that means. I need to read that handbook soon, and make sure I am not in for any more surprises._

_Find and destroy horcruxes. _

_Settle into a place where I can know as soon as LV returns._

_Make sure Sirius gets out._

_Keep identity secret._

_Horcruxes: diary, locket, diadem, dagger, cup, snake, Voldy_

_Diary: Malfoy manor: unknown hiding place_

_Locket: Grimmauld place_

_Diadem: maze: must wait for blue moon_

_Cup: peak of Mt. Everest_

_Dagger: chasm in Atlantic, between Cape Verde Islands and Caribbean._

_Snake: unknown_

_Voldemort: unknown: Albania? 1991?_

_Cup will be easiest to retrieve. _

_Diadem need to research moon phases. _

_Locket I must wait for Sirius, then somehow befriend him and convince him to open a family home he hates, do-able. _

_Diary, must receive an invitation to Malfoy Manor: possible, need more contacts in Brittan._

_Dagger, need to get in touch with s sea merfolk tribe, technology won't help this time._

_This will take time. I need a passport at least. An apparition license. For that matter, I need an identity. _

Harry set down the pen and rubbed his eyes.

_**Any luck fledgling? I see you've cleaned up at least.**_

"Hey Blazes. That took longer than I expected. Did you have trouble?"

_**Just that that irritating bird wanted to know why I was hiding myself from Dumbledore, and it took a bit to convince him not to tell on me. **_

"Fawkes? I didn't even think about his phoenix. Sorry about that. All the letters made it then?"

_**That's what I said didn't I? You're done your planning then?**_

"As much as I can be. I need to figure out how to get a few things, mostly identifications, and some kind of background story."

_**I think Destiny left you some papers in that book. She was all giggly about it.**_

"Oh hell no." He rummaged through his bag and pulled out the manual. Sure enough, as he opened it a packet of papers fell out.

Harry sighed and opened it. The first thing he pulled out was a birth certificate, then OWL and NEWT scores, a passport, a work visa for America, a membership card to the IWDA (international wizarding duelists association), a werewolf registration card, and a three page paper he didn't recognize. Pulling the Birth cirtificate out he examined it closed.

"Bloody Hell!! She did not!" Harry swore in seven different languages before he was cut off.

_**What is wrong chosen?**_

"My fucking name! _Kitten Rayne Gregory! __**Kitten!**_" he growled.

_**Oh, I get it. **_Blazes teased with a chirping laugh. _**You're a cosmic joke.**_

"Not funny. I'm gonna kill those goddesses. Of all the aliases! Kitten." He moaned. "Forget my animagis form, I'm a friggin werewolf named 'Kitten'."

_**You think Merlin wanted to be named after a little bird?**_

"A hawk. Merlin was named after a hawk. As in a predator with wings. Kitten implies cute, cuddly, and fluffiness. How am I supposed to…? Ugh." He pulled a face.

Blazes watched as his bonded finally acted like a young man, for the first time since they'd met. He gave a tinkling laugh as Harry resumed his cursing. _**I had no idea you were fluent in so many languages.**_

"I actually speak four languages fluently, and can manage in six others. I can read in thirteen languages. It sortta comes with the whole General-slash-savior-of-the-world-slash-international-spy-slash-he-who- keeps-the-big-secrets. I think I was the elected official ruler for eight different countries at one point. At least before people stopped associating with countries." His voice trailed off, and he slipped into thought.

_**Cheery Fledgling. Or should I call you Kitten now? **_

"Do and I'll eat you for supper bird." He laughed, and then looked surprised at the sound. "In all seriousness, we should get started. We can probably collect the cup this week. I need to check the regulations on international apparition, but I think I should be able to visit Mt. Everest without any hold ups. You wouldn't by any chance know when the next blue moon is, would you?"

_**In which time zone?**_

"Central European Time I believe, Sweden."

_**We had one two nights ago if you recall. A full moon on Halloween is a Blue moon. The next will be in two years, July or August I believe…**_

"Damn. It was mid-August in my time line. That's okay. I can wait two years. Still that leaves me with only two horcruxes to try for in that time. The others can't be reached yet. Let's hope they listen and give Sirius a trial, then that makes four. Four out of seven isn't a bad start."

_**Let's hope. Are you ready to get out of here Fledgling?**_

"Yeah, let's get going. First stop: London."

XXXxxx

In Scotland an old wizard in fluorescent robes sat reading a letter.

_Albus Dumbledore,_

_I am aware that you are a meddling old man. You are not yet aware of me however, do not presume otherwise. I am a Seer, so you would do well to heed my advice. You want to hear what young Sirius Black has to say. Do not let him be taken to prison without trial. _

It was signed with an odd device that resembled a crystal ball.

"I do not like this Fawkes. Not at all." He sucked broodingly on a lemon drop.

XXXxxx

In an old cottage in the Black Forest, a young werewolf opened a mysterious envelope.

_Remus Lupin,_

_Not all is as it appears. Put Black on the stand. He must go to trial. _

It was signed with an odd symbol. A complex crystal ball that he noticed rested in snake coils. He shivered, resolving to show it to Dumbledore.

XXXxxx

In a secure location Mad-Eye Moody sat running analysis after analysis on a harmless-looking sheet of parchment. Finally satisfied he approached it, opening it magically and leaning over so he didn't touch it.

_As if anyone would think about hexing a letter to you Alastor,_

_I formally request trial for Sirius Orion Black. _

_You know you want to hear him under vetraserum as well. I am most certain you can get him to agree…_

It was signed with a device that the Auror studied with intense care. A seer's mark. It was the standard crystal ball, personalized with an odd smoke pattern and a coiled snake base.

XXXxxx

In an undisclosed Manor, the Longbottems sat eating breakfast. Alice watched as her husband frowned and lifted a letter.

"That's not from the Order." She murmured worriedly.

"No." Frank opened the letter cautiously.

_The war is not over yet. You are still a target. Be cautious for your son's sake, if not your own. There is a price on your heads: dead, alive or otherwise insane. __**His **__followers think you know something. Be cautious. _

There was no signature.

"Frank? You look pale, what is it?"

"A warning. **They **may still be after us. I don't know who sent it, but it seems we have an ally."

.

.

.

.

A/N: And that's it. Happy Halloween! Please review, this gets better.


	5. Everest

**Disclaimer: not mine.**

Previously: Harry is sent back in time by the Gods and defeats the Voldemort from his time in battle. He recovers from the fight to receive his Watcher manual and his backpack. He visits a nearby town to rest up and discovers that Fate left him an identity: Kitten Rayne Gregory. Dumbledore, Remus, and Moody receive letters from him about Sirius; all are marked with a Seer's seal. The Longbottoms receive a letter warning them of potential attack- this is not signed at all.

_Excerpt from __Watcher's Handbook Chapter1: Duties_

_First and foremost Watchers are mediators. Their job is to lookout for the wellbeing of their plain of existence. In doing this they are often called upon to settle disputes between different species, different countries, and different interest groups. The Watcher is responsible for tracking the balance of power on their plain and insuring that Order does not become mangled, and that Chaos is never suppressed. _

_Watchers often act as an in-between for their plain and that of the divine. _

Chapter 5: Mt. Everest and a competition

_Dream/flashback_

_The first thing he noticed was that he was no longer in his own mind. The second thing he realized was that he was in a dream. __**He's sleeping! **__Harry kept the exclamation carefully in his own mind. This was a first. He had never had a 'vision' of a dream before. Slowly an idea came to him. _

_Very carefully he began sorting through memories looking for horcruxes He delicately shifted through thoughts, desperate to find the information without waking Voldemort and praying this wasn't a trap._

_An indefinite period of time later, his heart lurched. This was it. __**Oh shit!**_

Harry woke breathing hard his knife in one hand and scanning the room for threats. He let himself fall back against the bed trembling. Everything was different now. It could all be fixed, changed.

XXXxxx

Harry caught a bus and headed towards London as soon as he was able in the morning. It shocked him to the core to see so many innocents just bustling around, headed to work, eating breakfast, gossiping. It nearly brought him to tears more than once to see it. In his time no one had the luxury to be outside for no reason. People didn't trust one another enough to hold idle conversation. Attacks and riots sprung up all too easily…Harry turned his mind from that thought and resolved once again to never let it get that bad, now that he had a chance.

London was just amazing to him. It was terribly beautiful. He picked up a paper, noting that they printed an article about the thirteen deaths yesterday. Harry nearly laughed when he caught himself thinking that 13 was hardly worth the front page. He was nearly hysterical when he felt Blazes land on his shoulder.

_**Be calm Fledgling. I am invisible. You need to settle yourself. You need to find a flight to Everest, either Nepal or Tibet, just get close and we can flame to the summit.**_

"You never did explain to me why we can't just flame straight there." Harry muttered quietly as he hurried through the streets.

_**Idiot. Magical regulations and international policy. If you travel by magical means it has to be authorized. If you travel by muggle means there's no processing. While the ministry can't monitor my travel, if you get into legal trouble and they can't find travel records, you will be in a huge mess for illegal entry. Being a werewolf you could be executed in extreme cases as a national security breach. Shouldn't you know this?**_

"Travel regulations were the least of anyone's worries at the time. Let's just do this."

XXXxxx

The peak of Mt. Everest was a magical blind spot. Neither Nepal nor Tibet was interested in regulating the rare squib that made the climb, so magic performed there was overlooked by both governments. Usually this didn't matter very much; the temperature and altitude were enough to deter troublemakers and the thin air was resistant to spell casting. None of this however had any effect on dormant magic, passive magic or magical items. Such as a horcrux.

The idea of blind spots had apparently been very appealing to Voldemort, and he had hidden his horcrux without elaboration and defenses. Hufflepuff's cup was buried at the peak of the mountain without any safeguard but the defense of the location itself and a few muggle-repelling charms. And it had been enough for a long, long time.

XXXxxx

Harry was bundled in layers so that not an inch of flesh showed. He'd splurged on the clothing, pleasantly surprised at the difference time made in the value of money. He now stood three steps from where he knew the bit of soul was buried and flicked his wand. The wooden crate flung itself out of the ground and at his feet.

The young wizard hastily pulled out the vial from his pocket and retrieved the cup. He poured the potent magical poison into the cup and jumped back, casting ward after ward at the dissolving artifact. Black smoke rose from the thing and Harry braced himself as he felt the waves of malicious magic try to lash out. He felt dizzy and weak but he fought it until the cup had gone silent and nothing was left of the soul that had inhabited it.

He banished the mess back to the crate and buried it again. It felt rather anti-climatic to have a piece of Voldemort gone with so little resistance. He'd been fighting for so long that he kept expecting an ambush or a battle any moment, even as he knew that wouldn't happen. _With any luck they will all be this easy. _He stroked the white streak in his hair knowing he'd have more white from this. It took powerful magic to subdue something so dark.

He sighed and apparited back to his hotel room.

XXXxxx

The owl found him two days later as he was sight-seeing in Nepal. He was people-watching more than anything. He'd not spent much time in Nepal during the war; for the most part it had been ignored by Voldemort and the Deatheaters. He'd heard rumors that the aria had been a refugee camp, until the riots at least.

A letter dropped into his lap, and Harry nearly hexed the bird, before catching himself. The owl was smart enough to take off at that and he forced himself to relax, only tightening his glamours. He scanned the letter for traces of anything harmful magical or mundane, before snapping the wax seal.

_If you are receiving this you are a Cross-Continent Competitor, a Magical Mercenary Member, or an International Wizarding Duelist Association member._

_Dueling Master Jonathan Chang has announced a formal dueling competition to be held in the next year. The competition will begin January 1__st__ and will continue until a champion is decided. _

_Standard Dueling rules apply as per the International Wizarding Conference of 1910. There will be three categories to enter: singles, doubles, and teams. (Teams can be as few as 1 and as many as 13) Duelists will compete in rounds; three losses will eliminate you from the competition._

_Grand Prize: 100,000 galleons*_

_**Master Chang has declared that he will be taking on an Apprentice at the end of this competition. The last Dueling Master to take on an Apprentice was Master Janus in 1975! This is a once in a lifetime opportunity to any duelist serious about their art.**_

_Please owl the IWDA by November 20 with your entry form (attached). No entries will be accepted after this date._

_Journeywoman Marshall,_

_IWDA Events Coordinator_

_*More details on prizes and rules available by request, this information will also be sent with your competitors' package. Winning Grand Prize will not automatically promise you the Apprenticeship._

Harry smiled. _Perfect._ His funds were running low, and he was reluctant to dip into his family vault- that belonged to little him. Competing in the competition would be a great résumé builder, and would be perfect when he decided to go to Hogwarts. If he could manage an Apprenticeship, he could keep up his standards of training, and maybe, hopefully, improve on his technique.

He headed back to his hotel considering. _I remember reading about this competition at Hogwarts so this isn't something manipulated for me. It would defiantly lend credibility to my identity. With any luck, the Assassin's Guild will be there too. I miss those guys. _

_**Who do you miss? **_Blazes questioned as he entered the room

"Stay out of my head. I miss the Assassin's Guild. I didn't get a token as part of the Kitten packet, so I can't just show up and expect membership. I have to wait till they seek me out."

_**You were an Assassin?**_

"Of course, I was initiated when I was 18, just after the Ministry fell. Mostly I focused on Voldemort, but occasionally I was given a separate mission. Everyone expected me to kill Him, the guild just made it official." Harry smiled at the thought of the men and women who had helped him so much. "I was their Prince you know. When I turned 19 everything went to hell and somehow the Guild decided they needed to cheer me up. Half a dozen countries had me as their elected leader and I hated it. The Guild threw this party and made me their Prince. It was mostly a joke. The King of Thieves was our current Guild Master, and they decided to create an honorary title. It was wonderful.

"They were so good about everything. They knew how hard it was for me to complete my mission, and they stood by me the whole way. It was brilliant. I would have collapsed without them…" Harry trailed off wistfully. He shook himself and blushed at the phoenix. "I'm sorry; it can't be easy knowing your bond-mate is a killer."

_**Don't be ridiculous Fledgling **_Blazes said gruffly. _**If you recall I joined with you just after you killed. You shan't be rid of me that easy. Why were you thinking of the guild anyhow?**_

"Oh! I had a letter. The IWDA is holding a competition, hosted by Master Chang. He's going to be taking an Apprentice. What do you think? I know I could place at least. I could use the money, and an Apprenticeship would be nice. It's this or trying to make contact with the merfolk, and I think I can start on them now actually."

_**You've lost me. Where did merfolk come from? **_

"Horcrux hunting. I need to wait on the locket until Sirius is free, and the diary I can't touch until I make nice with the Malfoys, something I can't do until I have something notable about me. The dagger is at the bottom of the sea. I was thinking I could make a deal with the merfolk and have them retrieve it."

_**Oh. Nice plan…Why don't you just speak to Mother Nature? She's got to be easier than merfolk.**_

"Now I'm lost. What?"

_**Your trinket. Power of nature and all that. I'm certain there's a way to use it to fetch your knife, and Destiny said you'd need to use it. Could be fun!**_

"…You're delusional bird." Harry pouted for a minute as he realized the phoenix was right. Sea Merfolk were notoriously hostile, and he did need to learn how to manage the power of the charm sooner rather than later.

_**Suck it up Fledgling. I would spend this time reading that handbook of yours and chatting with the Mother. You're right about the competition. You need to enter. It may even lead to a connection with this Malfoy guy. **_

"Okay, okay. Would you like to take in my form or should I find an owl?" Harry quickly filled out the required blanks.

_**Gimme, give me. I need **_**something**_** to do…**_

Harry sighed and pulled out the blue leather book. He had a lot of reading before he dared contact a goddess.

XXXxxx

**Back in England…**

The Longbottoms thanked the aurors as they finished their report. They had only hours ago been accosted by Deatheaters on their way home from a party.

"Alice! I'm so glad you're okay. That was a nasty curse. Are you sure you don't want to go to the hospital?"

"Positive, Frank. I just want to get home to Neville. I'm sure your mother is frantic. Remind me never to call you paranoid again." She leaned breathlessly against her husband.

They had left the party with a group of friends. Frank had been worried about the letter and refused to let them walk home alone. The four Deatheaters had appeared out of nowhere as they rounded a corner and Alice had been hit with a Crucio. The group has fought off the attackers and managed to subdue them until the aurors (those on duty at least) came.

"It gives me chills. If we'd been alone…"Frank stopped that thought pulling his wife closer as they followed their escort home. "We have a friend to thank. I wish I knew who."

.

.

.

Please review!

Yes I am picking this up again. Look forward to updates. Let me know if I need to clarify anything here.


End file.
